


Word Games

by SmolKisses



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 05:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolKisses/pseuds/SmolKisses
Summary: The Doctor finds out that Donna...likes poetry. He’ll definitely use this to his advantage.





	Word Games

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut/explicit, so be gentle. However, comments are always appreciated. 
> 
> *the erotic poetry the Doctor recites was written by a gent named Tyler Knott Gregson

When Donna couldn’t sleep and got up to pad about the TARDIS, she usually went somewhere other than the console room. The Doctor was usually there, tinkering away, and if he was presented with an audience he’d never shut up, and then she’d never get back to sleep. The kitchen was too adjacent to the console room, so she either looked for the pool or the library. Tonight she found the library, aimlessly meandering around the shelves before she would curl herself into the squishy yellow armchair next to the fireplace like a contented cat. 

The library closest to her bedroom seemed to be least visited by Spaceman, which was fine by her, but it meant there was little to no organizing system in place. She’d find  _ The Grapes of Wrath _ beside  _ Cooking with OxyDils _ , which would be followed by  _ Pride and Prejudice, part XVI _ . This usually meant she’d either bore herself to sleep faster looking for a suitable volume, or would stumble across some long-forgotten treasure that she’d page through voraciously. Either outcome was fine with her. Tonight, it would be the latter. Her fingers ghosted over the spine of a purple tome, the title worn off. She pulled it off the shelf and squinted at the cover. “ _ Ancient Love Poetry of the Ketarans _ ?” She murmured. She tucked it under her shoulder, stalked back to her chair, and opened to the first page. 

She breathed shakily. She had only gotten as far as page four when she was met with the first rather graphic illustration of an alien couple engaged in something intimate. The TARDIS had tried to translate the poetry to the best of her ability, but some lines were simply long strings of expletives.  _ Perhaps it makes more sense in the original language. _ She flipped to another page, and this poem showed a photo of two lovers caressing each other’s faces, and the poem detailed the act in minutiae. The next page chronicled their growing lust for one another, and the following page etched out the scene of their lovemaking in what was translated as vaguely breathy earthen metaphors and phrases like “roses blooming” and “gentle thrusts” and the like. Donna’s face continued to flush and her heartbeat continued to quicken. Far from sleepy, and far from bored, she turned another page. Suddenly, The Doctor came crashing through the doors of the library. 

She dropped the book in surprise, and it fell page down at her feet. “Heavens, Spaceman, you’ll give me a bloody heart attack crashing through here like that! What ever do you want?” She glared. 

“Donna? Donna! Thank goodness! Are you alright?” He quickly rushed over to her, seemingly unperturbed by her threatening gaze. 

“Am I alright? You scared me, barging in here like that!” She slapped his arm away as he tried to read her with his sonic. “What ARE you doing, Doctor?” 

“Sorry, sorry, I was just worried because your pulse spiked.” 

She stopped. “You knew my pulse had spiked while sitting in a different room?” 

He at least had the decency to look a little sheepish. “I’ve got your bio-signature saved in the TARDIS. Alerts me if anything goes pear-shaped. Mind you, your heart rate does regularly rise and fall during REM sleep, but this was high enough that she alerted me and told me where you were. What happened? Did something frighten you?” 

Donna silently cursed the TARDIS for revealing her favorite hiding spot. “Geroff, I’m fine, I’m fine. I was just…” she looked around, “reading. I was just reading. I’m in the bloody library, don’t be daft.” 

“But how could your pulse have been elevated so dangerously high while doing such a quiet activity? Did you read something frightening? I’ve told you to lay off the thrillers before you sleep, you know.” He looked at her disapprovingly. “No, wait, it wasn’t that. It was,” he leaned forward to tuck his nose behind your ear and inhaled deeply, “ _ oh _ .” 

“Oi! Don’t sniff me! What are you doing?” 

The Doctor looked down at Donna and smirked. “Donna, what exactly were you reading?”

“Why does it matter? I was heading to bed anyway.”

He brushed past her, careful to let his fingertips linger on her shoulder, and spotted the book lying on the ground before the fireplace. He picked it up and dusted off the cover. He raised an eyebrow. “Really. Not what I would have pegged you for, but good taste nonetheless.”

“Doctor, tell me what you are prattling on about!” 

“Well, Donna.” He suddenly remembered the sting of her slap earlier and decided to proceed carefully. “You remember when I told you that my Time-Lord biology allows me some...extra abilities?” 

“You mean apart from the two hearts? What about it?”

“Well, certain senses are more...amplified, than human ones. Smell, for instance. I asked you to stop wearing your perfume because it was dizzying.”

“I barely wore any in the first place!”

“That’s just my point, I have a keener sense of smell than you, so just a bit of perfume was enough to make my head hurt.” He sighed and braced himself for the slap. “I can smell the arousal on you. If I had known that you liked erotic poetry so much I would have shown you my personal favorites long before this.” 

_ And there was the slap _ . He rubbed his face. 

“Dirty old man Martian.”

“Hey, I just wanted to make sure you didn’t have a heart attack or something!” 

“It’s bad enough we never stop running, now I can’t even have a bit of time alone for...personal musings?” 

He stopped short. “You were...about to have a go? Right here in a library?” 

She blushed. “Have you sat in that armchair lately? It’s devilishly comfortable.”  _ Why am I telling him this? Must be really awful tired. I’m sure this will be great fun explaining away in the morning. _

His eyes fell on the book, open in the armchair. He gulped uncomfortably, and his skin flushed a delicious shade of pink. “Well...of course...carry on...sorry…” He began to back out of the library. “Goodnight, Donna.”

She rolled her eyes. “Goodnight, Doctor.” 

He shut the door behind him, and he had every intention of going straight back to the console room, he really did, but the promise of Donna continuing her… ‘personal musings’ was too big of a temptation. He waited quietly outside the door to the library and could soon hear her heartbeat begin to thump again. The smell of her arousal washed over him, and he tried to focus his energy away from his groin. He could soon hear her panting, and the sound made him dizzy.  _ Do I sneak a peek? No. I can’t. I won’t _ . He shut his eyes instead, but Donna was right there, the flush on her cheeks matching the color of her hair tumbling down around her shoulders, chest heaving as she edged closer…

_ Gods above _ . He rushed to his private shower and quickly made a mess of himself, attempting to purge the slip-up from his skin with freezing water. The TARDIS quietly buzzed. “Yes, I did something stupid. No, I don’t need you lecturing me as well.” 

He fell into his barely used bed, spent, and quickly drifted off. 

***

Donna was already in the kitchen the following morning when he arose, a sign he had slept longer than he usually did. “Morning!” She chirped a little too brightly. “I made a cuppa and some toast.” 

“Thanks, Donna. Sorry I’m late. Haven’t slept like that in ages.” He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.  _ Also haven’t climaxed like that in ages, but well… _

“No worries Doctor, I’m always telling you that you need to get more sleep.” She scooted past him to get to the toaster, their backs touching briefly, and he shivered. He hoped she didn’t notice. “So! Where to today?”

“Eh, to be honest, I hadn’t really given it much thought. Let me eat and you think about it. Good?”

She smiled and nodded as she put his plate at the table. 

**

After deciding that they were well overdue for a ‘nice day in,’ The Doctor and Donna had decided to watch a film in the movie room. Donna was curled up on the couch with a bowl of popcorn while the Doctor sifted through the movies by the screen.

“What’re interested in? Action, horror, comedy? What about a period film? Well, it’d be future for you, but a period film for its day. Say! I’ve got a remake of  _ Wuthering Heights _ from the year 3071. What about it? Heathcliff is purple, but nothing major has changed. Well, except…”

“Oi! Shut it before you spoil the plot and play it!” She threw some popcorn at him lightheartedly and he jumped back on the couch to join her, reaching over to grab a fistful of popcorn. 

It was quite a way into the movie when Heathcliff uttered his famous “If he loved you with all the power of his soul” line when the scent of honey and vanilla suddenly warmed the Doctor’s nostrils. He quirked his head, confused, when he noticed a faint blush appearing on Donna’s cheeks. Suddenly inspired, he leaned over and tucked his nose behind her ear. “Oi, Spaceman! What’re playing at?” She asked, laughing.

“ _ You have bewitched me, body and soul, and I love you. _ ” He whispered. 

Donna turned her head, startled. “You wot?”

He grinned as he nuzzled into her neck. “I knew you liked poetry.  _ You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you. _ ”

She shivered ever so slightly. “First of all, that’s Pride and Prejudice, and second of all,  _ what are you doing _ ?” 

He hummed pleasantly. “An experiment.  _ Can I drink you, to wake me, swirl you in my mouth, on my tongue, and taste you like honey, a drop or two? Keep your coffee, keep your tea, give me you, give me a half sip of ecstasy.”  _ Her quiet sighs and almost invisible panting had urged him on, and in his boldness he licked from behind her ear down to the base of her neck when she shuddered visibly. 

“Doctor…” Her voice was low and tinged with a growl, and a violent wave of arousal came over him at the sound of his name on her lips. 

“Yes, my darling Donna?” 

“Are...are you sure?” She gasped, struggling to steady her breathing. 

“My dear.” His tongue flicked out to tickle her earlobe. “I have never been more sure of anything. And I’ve lived for a while.” 

“Well then, daft Martian.” She stared him down, eyes glazed. “Show me what else that mouth is good for.” 

He was on her in an instant, movie forgotten, tongues tangled together as she wound her fingers through his hair and he began to scratch her lower back frantically. She fumbled with the buttons on his shirt until she grew too impatient and simply pulled it off him, sending more than a few buttons flying. 

“Oi!”

“Shut it, it’s not like you haven’t any more,” she mumbled as she nuzzled into his chest. “Why are you so cold?”

“Time lord bodies are more efficient. They don’t need to be kept so bloody warm all the time,” he gasped between the kisses she was layering up and down his torso.

She stopped suddenly, and he made a rather pathetic whining noise. “Is that why you’re always so close to me? Why you’ve always got it on with humans? Gotta share some of my body heat is it?” He swatted her arm. 

“Can we talk...after this?” His hands were flapping about uncontrollably. 

She rolled her eyes. “What a bloke.” She pinned his hands over his head and leaned down to kiss him, straddling his hips in the process. Rolling her hips in toward his produced a magnificently pitiful whimper from him, and she continued her actions while sucking an adequate bruise over his double-pulse point. 

When he was able to find his voice, after much stammering, she heard him quietly gasp “stop, stopit, stop.”

“Wot? Been so long for you you’re about ready to burst?” She quirked an eyebrow suggestively. 

He turned even redder, if that was possible. “No. For your information, I would like for you to be more naked, and I can’t exactly do that while pinned beneath you.” It was her turn to blush ferociously. “Come on, Donna, you really thought we wouldn’t get to this part?” 

She didn’t respond, but he could sense the fear and self-consciousness that washed over her. He sat up to whisper in her ear, “I’ve scarce been able to control myself around you, and you’re going to chicken out now? That doesn’t sound like my Donna.”

She buried her nose in his neck. “I’m not Rose. I’m not Martha.” 

“None of that, none of that. I want to shag  _ you _ , Donna Noble, because you’re bloody beautiful, and if I can’t do all the things I’ve been dreaming about doing to that fantastic body of yours it may cost me a regeneration.” He punctuated his last phrase with a hand on her thigh and a passionate kiss on her mouth. As he laid her down gently, he whispered hotly, “Now, are you going to let me ravish you like the queen you are, or wot?” 

She tried to hold in her shiver. “You talk a big talk, Time Boy,” her snark back. 

He waggled his eyebrows. “Oh, really? Watch me make Donna Noble  _ speechless _ .” 

She outright gasped at that. It may have been the sudden intrusion of his hands in her knickers, but who could be arsed to remember details at a time like this? 

Her pajama trousers and knickers were quickly discarded as he wrenched her knees up over his shoulders. Her heart stopped.  _ He wasn’t really going to, was he? _ She couldn’t contain the embarrassingly enthusiastic moan that worked its way from her throat as he licked up her sex, long and warm and wet.  _ That tongue, always flapping, and those fingers, always fidgeting. Who knew what kind of a god he was when he could actually focus on something? _ Was the last thought that went through her head as she quickly melted under his ministrations. He worked tirelessly, licking and sucking and nibbling and breathing in the heady scent of  _ her _ . She barely registered that she had begun to grind her hips up onto his face when she was penetrated by three digits as he managed to push her to the brink. She came with something of a shout, gibberish tumbling out of her mouth as he continued to lap at her wetness as she tried to calm her quivering body. 

When he flopped on the couch next to her he grinned. “Speechless, eh? Look at that.” She swatted his arm, but couldn’t answer him with actual words yet. “Gods, did I break you?”

She slapped him playfully. “Shut it, Spaceman.” He couldn’t tell whether or not she blushed or was still simply overheated from the experience. When she had turned to snuggle into his side something rather  _ prominent  _ poked her. “Oh dear.”

“Wot?”

“Well, now it’s your turn, innit?”

“Maybe. We don’t have to go right now. My first priority was to make you scream.” He giggled.  _ He actually giggled. What a child. _

“So is this the part where I give you constructive feedback?” 

“Oi! I saw you. Well, did a lot more than that, actually…”

“Oi!”

As she moved closer to him  _ (how could he still be so bloody cold?)  _ she palmed his erection through his trousers absentmindedly.

“I, for one, would pay many a pound to see a speechless doctor.” She smiled coyly. “Is it even possible for you to stop talking? Or does the universe implode?”

His breathing had begun to quicken, despite the normal respiratory bypass. “I suppose we could find out? For science. Unless that’s too big a risk.” 

She planted a rather adorable kiss on his nose. “Spaceman, turn down a science experiment? Don’t be daft.” Without further introduction, she yanked at his trousers and made short work of his pants, before she was staring at his impressive length. 

“Let me guess. ‘Superior Time Lord biology’?”

He grinned with far too much cockiness. 

All she had to do was run her fingers up and down the shaft lightly for the smile to be wiped off his face. He looked at her with pupil-blown eyes and growled quietly. “Donna…”

Not at all afraid, she curiously stuck the tip in her mouth and swirled her tongue around experimentally. “Hmm” she hummed against him. “Tastes a bit different. Not bad, just...almond-y, I guess.” 

He didn’t have the mental faculties to think  _ she’s had enough cock to make a judgement like that against the human species _ because he was very quickly becoming undone in her hands. “Donna…”

“Is that all you can say, Doctor? Oncoming storm, bringer of darkness, last of the time lords, and I’ve got you here whimpering and moaning all wanton like?” 

His hips bucked dangerously. “Donnaaaaaa!” He pleaded at her with those puppy-dog eyes of his. 

She rolled her eyes mockingly. “Right, very well then,” and she slid herself onto him in one go, smiling devilishly. He gasped loudly enough that she was briefly worried he had broken the respiratory bypass. Not daring to move, she laced her hands with his. 

As he caught his breath, a simply filthy moan emanated long and deep from his throat. When his hips bucked upwards feebly she began to set a slow but steady rhythm. They didn’t move together for very long, because it only took two rocks of her hips before he was shaking like mad, sputtering, eyes rolling back, and toes curling. The sight of him turned to putty and his twitching cock brought her back over the edge, and when her inner walls quit spasming around him she flopped forward on his chest. 

There were a few quiet minutes where no one spoke: he simply gathered her up into his arms, held her closer than he’d held anyone in centuries, and breathed deeply. She shuffled back into the crook of his neck, content to be shielded from the cold air of the library by his lanky frame. 

“Donnaaaaa” she moaned, mimicking him. 

“Oi” he said bonelessly, barely enough energy in his limbs to swat her hair. 

She cuddled in closer. “You alright, Spaceman?” she asked quietly. 

He breathed in the scent of her hair. “Of course. I’ve just been shagged within an inch of my life.” 

They shared a chuckle. 

“So…” she began quietly. “Just mates?”

The chuckle turned into an uproar. 

“Yes, Donna Noble, we are just mates.” He said when he had managed to catch his breath. 

She didn’t say anything. “Donna, what’s wrong?”

“You...you aren’t going to take me home? For breaking the rules?”

His chest rumbled with laughter. “How could you possibly think that I could separate myself from Donna Noble, now that I’ve got her?”

“‘Now that I’ve got her’? I was always yours, Spaceman. Always.” 

A tear wound up rolling down his cheek silently. “Likewise.” He cuddled her closer, sharing what little body heat he had as they both drifted into dreamless sleep. 


End file.
